parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumanji (OlieFan360's Human Style)
Category:OlieFan360 Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs "Jumanji (OlieFan360's Human Style)" is OlieFan360's movie spoof & human style of 1995 film "Jumanji". It Appeared on Youtube on January 1st, 2014. Casts: Alan Parrish - Stuart Little (Stuart Little) Sarah Whittle - Maragalo (Stuart Little 2) Carl Bentley - Link (The Legend of Zelda) Judy Shepherd - Aliec (Aliec in Wonderland) Peter Shepherd - Pinoccchio (Pinocchio) Van Pelt - Grandpa (Rugrats) Young Alan Parrish - Diego (Dora the Explorer/Go, Diego, Go!) Young Sarah Whittle - Dora (Dora the Explorer/Go, Diego, Go!) Sam Parrish - Woody (Toy Story) Carol Parrish - Jessie (Toy Story 2) Billy Jessup - Lampwick (Pinocchio) Nora Shepherd - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) Extraminator - Merlin (The Sword and the Stone) Caleb - Taran (The Black Cauldron) Benjamin - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) Lion - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1&2) Crocodiles - Crocodiles (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Peter as a Monkey - Young Simba (The Lion King) Rhino on a loss - Baby Rhino (Tom and Jerry Tale) Mrs. Thomas - Po Peep (Toy Story) Shoe Factory Bum - Steve (Blue's Clues) Bum's Dog - Blue (Blue's Clues) Stampede - Rhino's (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, Donkey Kong Country, Elliot Moose, 64 Zoo Lane and Jungle Cubs), Elephant's (Dumbo, The Jungle Book 1&2, Donkey Kong Country 3, 64 Zoo Lane Jungle Cubs, Mama Miarbelle's Home Movies and Tarzan), Mammoth's (Ice Age), Wildebeests (The Lion King and Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies), Zebra's (64 Zoo Lane, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, The Wild and Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies), Gazelle's (The Wild), Antelope (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, 64 Zoo Lane and Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies), Deer's (Bambi 1&2), Caribou's (Brother Bear and Alpha and Omega), Buffalo's (Elliot Moose and My Little Pont Friendship is Magic), Giraffe's (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa and 64 Zoo Lane) and Llama's (The Emperor's New Groove and 64 Zoo Lane) Bats - Bats (Stellaluna, Super Mario Games, Beauty and the Beast, Donker Kong Games, The Rescuers and Banjo-Kazooie Games) Mosquitos - Bees (Winne the Pooh, Donkey Kong Games, The Simpsons and Banjo-Kazooie Games) Monkeys - Monkeys (Tom and Jerry Movies and TV Shows, The Simpsons, Super Mario Games, Donkey Kong Game, The Jungle Book, The Rugrats Movie, Banjo-Kazooie and 64 Zoo Lane) Peilcan - Arthur and Cecil (Jungle Cubs) Spiders - Spiders (Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar, Donkey Kong Games and The Secret of NIMH) Gun Saleman - John Smith (Pocahontas) Louise - Merida (Brave) Judy and Peter's Parents - Mr Conductor (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) and Stacy Jones (Shining Time Station) Two French Girls - Princess Peach and Princess Daisy (Mario) Humans - Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Birdo, Rainbow Color Toads, Birdos & Yoshis, Nabbit, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Shandow Mario, Wario and Waluigi (Mario). Olie, Zowie, Billy, Spot, Pappy, Olie's Mom and Dad, Billy's Mom and Dad, Screwy, Polie Anna, Wheelie, Uncle Gizmo, Gloomius-Maximus, Coochie and Coo (Rolie Polie Olie), Princess, Dotty, Claude, Hi-Fi, Sad Sack, Rupert the Roo, Back to Front, Lucy, Pumpernickle, Mr. Marmalade, Woody the Woodpigeon, Ragamuffin and Edward (The Raggy Dolls), Teddy, Annie and Chauncey (The Forgotten Toys), TinkerBell (Peter Pan), Papa Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Baby Smurf, Grandpa Smurf, Tracker Smurf, Jokey Smurf, Handy Smurf, Snappy Smurfilng, Nat Smurfilng, Slouchy Smurfilng, Puppy, Nanny Smurf, Painter Smurf, Lazy Smurf, Tailor Smurf, Wild Smurf, Vanity Smurf Smurfette and Sassette (The Smurfs), Thumbelina and Prince Cornelius, Johnson, Diesel, McDuff, Alfred and Squeaky (Johnson an Friends), Buzz Lightyear, Mr Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Rex, Hamm, Mrs. Potato Head, Barbie, Ken Wheezy and Bullseye (Toy Story), Noddy, Big Ears, Bumpy Dog, Tessie Bear, Mr. Sparks, Mr. Milko, Mr. Wobbly Man, Mr. Tubby Bear, Mr. Jumbo, Dinah Doll, Sly and Gobbo, Mrs. Tubby Bear, Martha Monkey and Mr. Plod (Noddy), Raggedy Ann, Raggedy Andy, The Camel, Babette, Grandpa, Maxi-Fixit, Susie Princushion, Barney Beanbag, Socko, Topsy and Twin Pennies (Raggedy Ann and Andy), Flick, Princess Atta, Dot, Francis, Slim, Hermlich, Dim, Gyspy, Manny, Rosie, Tuck and Roll (A Bug's Life) and Old Bear, Little Bear, Rabbit, Bramwell Brown, Duck, Jolly Tall, Ruff, Zebra, Camel and Sailor (Old Bear)